It still hurts
by cutecookie7
Summary: after robin comes back from being slades aperntice his emmoitions are on the edge. secret fluff!


Hey I am back! with a one-shot I had to do so enjoy! disclaimer :I dont own sadly

* * *

Takes place when the titans get home from "kicking slades but" Aprentice part 2 Just so were clear, robin has GOOD aim! just keep that in mind. =D

* * *

Robins Pov

Robin stumbled into the main room. "Its good to be home" sighed Robin.

"Yes indeed, It is very good to have you back at the tower, that is our home." starfire stated as she crushed robin in a hug.

"S..tar! n.. ..ai..r!"

"sorry friend robin"

"its ok...look guys I need to change." fumbleing with his aprentice suit trying to remove the armor.

"You go do that dude.'' cyborg said with a look that said "are you ok?"

Robin looked back with a look that said "I'm fine " He really wanted to say " NO, I'M NOT THE O OR THE K!" but he didn't.

as he made his way to his room he couldn't help but smile as he walk past the rooms of the other titans. He betrayed them to save their lives

almost glad because he just couldn't lose another family. even if he couldn't live with them or be with them.

Robin walked up to the door of his room. The lable clearly printed. Robin

typing in the pass code (there their mostly for beast boy) slshsh! went the door.

Looking around he realized it was just as he left it.

he had been gone for a week. nobody had gone in.

throwing of his armor and clothes,

he reached for his old uniform. he had a rythm to putting on his uniform.

shirt, pants, boots, cape, belt, gloves, mask.

he picked up his now old uniform. he eyed it.

then tossed it- at the waste bin but- missed and landed in his dirty clothes pile. ingnoring this

He walked back into the main room.

"Robin, you are in your usual atire!"

''Sure am star!"

"Ok I've been testing with BB and then analysis is almost complete..." cyborg said

"am I done yet?" BB muffled

"Thats it y'all the teen titans ofically are probe free!"

"ahahaa! Go beastboy your probe less no probes now go beast boy go beast boy get funky! uh huh thats right!..."

" umm.." raven started. "I know this isn't my stlye but, we just kicked slade but, shouldn't we celabrate or something?"

"huh?" robin and cyborg looked at like she was crazy.

"Yeah!"

"all you can eat.."

"free formed.."

"BREAKFAST EXPLOSION!" they said in uision

"sorry I asked..."

laughing as they pulled raven away.

Robin noiticed starfire had gotten quite.

and sat down next to her.

" everything ok?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I-'m sorry"

"your sorry?'' his eyes widing. after every thing he did she was sorry?! " for what?"

"when things were bad there was a moment were I truly beleived that you were- like Slade. I doubted you and for that I am sorry."

"I doubted my self star. foucs, serious, determinded, as much as i hate to admit it he and i are kind of alike, but there's one big differance between me and slade, he dosen't have any freinds.

both smiling in turn they looked over at the kitchen.

raven looking bored and rolling her eyes rested her head in her hand

"who wants tofu waffles?!"

" man nobody wants tofu waffels!"

"I do, pass me the soy milk!"

"I am telling you your not get any were near the soy milk."

"maaan! pass me the soy milk!"

"is there any meat in the tofu?"

"no there's no meat in the tofu its tofu!"

"nobody likes it!"

they all laughed.

but the titans thought its was over. no its far- ok middle-ish from over.

* * *

authors note:

HAHAMAUHAHHAAAAAHAHA!

* * *

" I need to go" Robin abruptly said

"oh dude!'' BB shouted ''there's no tissue."

"Th..anks..."

"not go like go to the bathroom! i just need to be alone..." robin thought as he exited the main room.

He climbed up to the roof. cloudy sky he noiticed

He just sat at the edge of the roof looking out at jump city. the sunset was starting.

a cold breeze blew by him. he curled his legs in his chest.

even though he seemed happy in the tower. he wasn't.

ever since he left batman he had a father sized hole in him. but when he was in his aprenticeship he felt like- that hole was- gone.

he shoudn't feel like that!

slowly a tear waterloged his mask.

slowly taking it of he let the tear fall freely.

footsteps echoed beind him. but didn't hear them.

gentle arms wraped around him and gave him a warm hug and a blanket and left.

To this day Robin never knew who that was. but he had an idea...

* * *

who liked it? my secret fluff? This is strictly a one shot so DON'T ASK! or I will go to your stoires and flame them ALL! oh and review?


End file.
